The Best and Worst of Three Worlds
by Mona
Summary: Co-written with Nightw2. A sequel of sorts to A Bite For Old Time's Sake.
1. Portals

Note: Except for Lafayette Plasimeaux and most of the characters in the Negaverse and this story's version of the Posiverse, neither I nor Mona (my E-mail pal and co-writer) own any of the characters in this story; Disney does. Therefore, this story is being written purely for fun:   
  
Duckburg (a little over three weeks after the end of "A Bite For Old Times Sake"):   
  
Magica DeSpell, Lafayette Plasimeaux and the Fearsome Five (four of whom had to be busted out one at a time over the past three weeks while Magica's next attempt at Scrooge's first dime was being planned out), were engaged in fierce battle with the Justice Ducks, who were called together by Gizmoduck shortly after he found out about the escape of the last Fearsome Five member and got a tip that Magica and Negaduck had aided in the FF members' individual escapes. Lafayette and Magica both secretly grinned at the sight of the seven-on-five battle they were joining in on. He and Magica had more than just an attempt on Mister McDuck's "ol' number one" in mind when they sprang the Fearsome Five. They were COUNTING on Gizmoduck finding out about the Fearsome Five's escapes and calling in the other Justice Ducks for back-up.   
  
Once Morgana started charging up her mystic energy for an attack on the two mystically powered villains, they launched the next part of their plan; they combined their own magic in a joint "attack" on Morgana. As the sorceress poured on the mystic energy, she was unaware that she was merely providing the extra mystic juice Lafayette and Magica needed to spring their trap. The other Justice Ducks would have been just as unaware even if Darkwing wasn't already engaged in heated battle with Negaduck and the rest of the Justice Ducks had their hands just as full with the rest of the Fearsome Five (which WAS the case in this case).   
  
Eventually, the trap got sprung; two massively spinning vortexes aimed at all the combatants, hero and villain alike. Lafayette and Magica knew the vortexes were coming, so Lafayette took ahold of Magica and Magica gave Lafayette enough of a temporary strength increase to resist the vortexes' pull. The Justice Ducks and the Fearsome Five, however, were caught completely unaware and ended up getting sucked right in. Darkwing, Morgana (whom Magica also nailed with some mysterious powder while Lafayette was holding her), Negaduck, Megavolt and Quackerjack got sucked into one vortex and Gizmoduck, Stegmutt, Neptunia, Bushroot and Liquidator got pulled into the other.   
  
After the vortexes both closed, Lafayette finally spoke up. "So, zee Justice Canards and zee Fearsome Five, how vous say fell right into our trap, oui, Mademoiselle DeSpell?" the half-vampire warlock asked with an evil grin.   
  
"Indeed, darlink. It takes immeasurable amounts of mystic energy to open up the gateways to other dimensions without any special equipment and as powerful as we both are, we could have only produced ONE portal between us and, even then, it wouldn't have left me with enough mystic energy to super-charge your strength properly. We needed Morgana to provide enough extra energy for us to create portals to TWO other universes and still allow me to have the power to give YOUR strength that ever-crucial extra-boost at the right time." Magica agreed.   
  
"Actually, My former flame provided MORE than enough needed power. Zee portals will take them not only into zee Negaverse and Posiverse, but also zey will also take them into each universe's respective Saint Canard." Lafayette added with a grin.   
  
"Not only that, but I also nailed her with some hex powder as she was getting sucked into one of the vortexes. Nothing lethal unfortunately, but it WILL cut her power in half. She will, regretfully, still be powerful enough to easily handle any non-mystical enemy on full alert, but she'll, thankfully, still be weakened enough for us to have some DEFINITE insurance that she and her do-gooder paramour WON'T be making any return trips to this universe anytime soon." Magica revealed   
  
"Magnifique work, Mademoiselle DeSpell. I would say that it is, how vous say, now open season on Monsieur McDuck's dime." Lafayette observed evilly.   
  
"Very true. With Gizmoduck and his allies out of our way, we have a free chance at McDuck's first dime, darlink." Magica said agreeingly as the two mystically powered villains headed off on their quest to get the first McDuck dime.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The portal opened, depositing Gizmoduck, Stegmutt, Neptunia, Bushroot, and the Liquidator onto a dock.   
  
Liquidator grabbed his half-plant ally. "Four out of five advisors say it's time for us to beat it."   
  
Gizmoduck looked around blearily. "Where are we?"  
  
Stegmutt shrugged. "Looks like St. Canard."   
  
"I guess that warlock blew us all the way over here," commented Neptunia. She leaned over the edge of the dock and scooped up some of the water. "How long were we out?"   
  
"Huh?" asked Stegmutt.   
  
Neptunia dove in. "I can't remember when the water was so clean."  
  
Gizmoduck glanced around. Not a piece of litter was in sight. "I guess the police have been cracking down on pollution."   
  
Neptunia climbed out of the water. "I guess we should head to the Tower and try to make contact with the others."   
  
"I guess so," replied Gizmoduck.   
  
****************************************************  
Negaduck glanced around, then smiled. "Lucy, I'm home!"   
  
Darkwing got up and looked around.   
  
"Where are we?" asked Morgana, Quackerjack, and Megavolt in unison.   
  
"The Negaverse," replied the two look-alikes.   
************************************************  
Gizmoduck, Stegmutt, and Neptunia ascended the staircase to the interior of the bridge tower.   
  
"Gizmoduck! I know the sound of your wheel a mile away!" came a voice. It sounded familiar, but the tone was more mild, almost congenial.   
  
"Wingy?" asked Gizmoduck.   
  
A duck in a familiarly-cut green coat with silver buttons was on the railing. A navy mask covered the upper half of his face, and he wore a matching turtleneck. A darker-green cape and fedora completed the ensemble. "It's been a while! How are things in Duckburg?"   
  
Neptunia glanced over the newcomer. "What's with the new outfit? Green isn't your color."   
  
"You don't like it?" asked the duck. "Neps? What happened? I thought you had been cured?"   
  
"Cured?" She repeated.   
  
"You sued the company that was dumping the toxic chemicals that mutated you, and you won, remember? They paid to clean up the ocean, plus the gene therapy that turned you back to normal."   
  
"Mr. Darkwing--" began Stegmutt.   
  
"Steggers, are you delirious? Why are you calling me that?"   
  
"You're the one who's acting weird," snapped Neptunia.   
  
Gizmoduck signaled his teammates into a huddle. "Maybe that Plasimeaux cad gave him amnesia." He turned around. "Pretend I'm lost here. Who are you exactly?"   
  
The duck's eyebrows shot up. "I'm your best friend, Posiduck. Gizmo?!" He looked hurt.   
Gizmoduck only blinked once more at this as he silently thought to himself "Best friend? Posiduck? Wait a minute. I seem to recall Gyro explaining some sort of alternate universe theory to me a while back. Something he and a former partner of his; Median Gray; worked on for a while.".   
The armored hero then spoke "Well, Posiduck,I think the reason we are so confused, and unintentionally got YOU so confused, is because Stegmutt, Neptunia and I happen to hail from another universe, as unbelievable as that sounds."   
"Another universe? Hmmmm. In this business, one learns fairly quickly that anything IS possible and I suppose you three being from an alternate reality WOULD explain the confusion, but might I be out of bounds in asking how you got here?" Posiduck asked in a still friendly manner, feeling a bit less hurt now that he had some explanation about the odd behavior of these three familiar faces.   
"Not at all, Posiduck. I'll be glad to explain. Well, we and our world's version of you and a Ms. McCawber were mixed up in a battle with seven super-villains; two of them skilled in sorcery." Gizmoduck began, noticing the blink of familiarity in Posiduck's eyes when the armored do-gooder mentioned Ms. McCawber. "Anyway, long story short, we and two of the villains we were fighting got caught in some sort of transportation vortex and ended up here, in your world. I noticed that Darkwing, as our world's version of you calls himself, Morgana and three more of the villains we were fighting ended up going through another portal and we don't know where THEY ended up. I just hope they're all right."   
"Go on. Please tell me as much as you can about the villains you were fighting. Perhaps I'm familiar with my world's version of a few of the villains you were fighting. Especially tell me as much as you can about the two villains you are, no doubt, pursuing. I have a feeling they might be trouble and I want to be as much of a help to you three as possible." Posiduck politely urged on.   
****************************************************   
Meanwhile, in the thick foresty area of the Posiverse Saint Canard, Bushroot and Liquidator, following their escape from Gizmoduck, Neptunia and Stegmutt, stopped for a quick rest.   
Bushroot looked around with absolute glee about how healthy all the plants looked and how clean the air was. "I don't know what happened while we were out, but I'm certainly not complaining." the half-plant duck said happily.   
*********************************************************   
In the Negaverse, Negaduck tossed down one of his red smoke bombs and he and his two allies split the scene before Darkwing and Morgana recovered from the smoke.   
After the smoke cleared and Darkwing and Morgana cleared their lungs, Morgana asked "Dark, darling, you've told me about the Negaverse a few times, but you also said it's been a couple of years since you were here last. Could you refresh my memory and explain what you know about the Negaverse?"   
Darkwing looked at his fiancee` and said "The ultimate rough neighborhood, Morg. Believe me, the city's is still a bit cleaner and the buildings less run down than when I was last here, but it's still unmistakable. Basically things here are mostly the opposite of on our world."   
Morgana tried to muster up enough mystic energy to create a portal back, but to no avail. The "hex powder" Magica nailed her with to reduce her magic to half-strength worked rather well and creating dimensional vortexes would be difficult for her at FULL strength. "Well, Dark, it looks like we're stuck here for the time-being." before spotting four familiar looking figures.   
Morgana glared. Her power might be half what it normally was, but she still had enough power to give Negaduck's lackies a pretty good fight. However, her memory kicked in at the last second to stop her attack. Bushroot and Liquidator went through the other portal with Stegmutt, Neptunia and Gizmoduck and yet Bushroot and Liquidator were both here even though Stegmutt, Neptunia and Gizmoduck weren't.   
Darkwing replied "The Friendly Four, I presume?" in a tone just different enough from Negaduck's normal pitch to tell the four Negaverse heroes that he was not Negaduck.   
Nega-Megavolt nodded and said "Considering how this Morgana could have blasted us just moments ago and refrained from doing so and, judging by both the color scheme of your attire AND your demeanor, it's obvious that you're Darkwing Duck and this Morgana is from YOUR world. Well, we're just helping the police maintain the peace in this world; which is difficult enough without Negaduck back in town."   
"Who is the major threat this time?" Darkwing asked.   
"Nature abhors a vacuum, it seems. Until sixteen years ago, the major criminals were Ruddy and Anatina Mallard. When they were finally brought to justice, Negaduck busted them out and then started filling the void; eventually took over the city despite the police's, and OUR, best efforts. Then, two years ago, shortly after Negaduck's last appearance in this universe, a super-gang under the leadership of Negaduck's primary rival, one J. Gander Hooter, started making a bid for power. We, with the help of the police and the Fearless Organization for World Liberty, have been able to maintain order, but it hasn't been easy." Nega-Megavolt explained.   
"Might I inquire as to who is in this 'super-gang' aside from Hooter himself?" Darkwing asked.   
"Well, as far as we know, the gang consists of Doctor Sarah Bellum; Hooter's chief gadgeteer; Vladmir Grizzlikoff, Hooter's second-in-command; and Destructo-Duck, Stegmutt and Neptunia; Hooter's chief muscle. Of course, there's a considerable number of well-armed and well-muscled foot soliders too, but Hooter himself and the five members I've listed are the main ones." Nega-Megavolt answered.   
"Okay, thank you for telling me." Darkwing said.   
"I believe we'd better take you two to see Bulba and Steelbeak. Considering how much trouble Hooter and his gang have been, we're not in any position to turn down any help. Especially since Negaduck is back and will, no doubt, be trying to take back control over Saint Canard himself." Nega-Megavolt replied.   
"To say nothing of our world's versions of you and Quackerjack." Darkwing added as he, Morgana and the Friendly Four left together.   
**********************************************   
"What is this Negaverse, boss? I know you said that this world was your playground, but you've been pretty vague about everything else." Megavolt asked Negaduck when they and Quackerjack after they ducked into a secluded alley.   
"My home. I've neglected it against my will for two years, but now that I'm finally back, you two are going to help me regain control over my beautiful Saint Canard." Negaduck answered.   
"Well, we don't mind a challenge, Negaduck, but I think we'd better get at least a little help." Quackerjack said.   
"I'm already thinking of that." Negaduck said as he handed Megavolt and Quackerjack pictures and last known addresses of the Negaverse Launchpad and Morgana.   
"I want you two to track these two down and tell them that *I* sent you and requested they meet me at this address. Meanwhile, I'll go look up two more potential allies at an address only I know." the black-masked evil avian commented as he handed Quackerjack and Megavolt each a copy of an address for a building in the bad part of the Negaverse Saint Canard.   
*******************************************************   
Meanwhile, back in the Normalverse, Launchpad, who stayed out of the fight to keep any innocents at bay, but still witnessed the whole battle, knew he had to find some way to stop Magica and Lafayette, but knew he was no match for those two on his own. "First order of business is to warn Mister McD. Then, I have to see if Gyro has cooked up something that could be useful in stopping those villains." the pilot thought silently to himself.   
******************************************************   
Elsewhere in the Negaverse, a solitary figure was seated behind a large oak desk behind a comfortable-looking chair with an attached stepladder. With white feathers and greying eyebrows, this diminutive, elderly owl still held a gleam of sharp criminal intelligence in his eyes. Garbed in a black tuxedo with a matching neck tie and a dark blue dress shirt and matching spats with a silver derby on his head. Upon watching the multi-screen monitor, he learned about Negaduck's return to the Negaverse and thought "Very well, Negaduck, I'll welcome the return of your competition. This time, however, I've got the edge." as a tall, slender female duck with black hair wearing a dark blue stylized lab coat walked over to the owl.   
  
"So, Mister Hooter, do you want to familiarize yourself with my latest weapons, while I call up the others?"   
  
"Indeed, Doctor Bellum." the Negaverse J. Gander Hooter said with an evil smile as he glanced up at his female companion and left the room.  



	2. Interventions

Back in the Normalverse, Launchpad called up his former boss to warn him about Magica and Lafayette. "What?! Launchpad, is that you? You're telling me that Magica DeSpell will be making another play for me number one all too quickly?" Scrooge McDuck asked over the phone before sighing and saying "I haven't heard from that sorceress in almost a month, so I might have known she was due. I've handled Magica before, but this half-super-vampire warlock accomplice you're telling me about is another matter entirely."   
  
"Well, don't worry, Mister McD. I'm going to be calling up Gyro next. With any luck, he's cooked up SOMETHING that might be able to help against those two," Launchpad said assuringly over the phone.   
  
**************************************************************************   
  
Meanwhile, back in the Negaverse, five figures gathered in front of Nega-Hooter. In addition to Nega-Bellum, there was also a duck clad in black armor with a tank tread wheel at the bottom and nasty-looking silver spikes on the shoulders and glove knuckles. On the chest plate were the letters "D.D." in large, blood-red lettering. Next to this black-armored duck was a large green, red-haired dinosaur garbed in a dark red pinstripe suit reminiscent of a 30's B-movie gangster and a normal-brimmed white fedora. Next to the dinosaur was an almost equally large black fish. Finally, there was a large (though not quite as much so as either the dinosaur or the fish) middle-aged, but still quite tough-looking bear with dark brown fur. This bear was garbed in a manner similar to that of the dinosaur, except that his pinstripe suit was dark BLUE and his fedora was BLACK.  
  
  
  
"Very well, I'll get right to the point. Negaduck is back in this universe after two years and he has brought alternate reality versions of Quackerjack and Megavolt with him. Negaduck WILL be trying to climb his way back to the top, but with the help of all five of you AND our foot soldiers, I'd say WE'VE got the edge. Still, I'm not about to take Negaduck lightly; I've spent too long competing with him for control over Saint Canard to make that mistake now that he has returned." Nega-Hooter commented.   
  
"I can vouch for that. I can remember when he and I were BOTH trying to steal the EGRET right out from under the noses of the F.O.W.L. agents assigned to guard it. Neggie-boy can be pretty tough; I know that for a fact," the black-armored duck commented.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I also know how vicious a competitor he can be. We were BOTH trying to shut down this clean-energy-source-research lab on this beach in Saint Canard; of course, I wanted it destroyed because clean energy sources reduce pollution and I absolutely LOVE toxic waste and Negaduck wanted it destroyed because he didn't want Saint Canard to come to anybody but HIM for their energy needs," the black fish added   
  
"Yes, Destructo-Duck and Neptunia. Then again, your past experience with Negaduck was partially WHY I picked you two up for this group. In the two-and-a-half years since her last encounter with Negaduck, Neptunia has become significantly larger and more powerful through further exposures to toxic waste." Nega-Hooter commented matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
"Well, several of those further exposures to toxic wastes WERE with your help, Hootie, which is why I'm a member of this gang." Nega-Neptunia commented.   
  
"With the improvements Doctor Bellum has made on Destructo-Duck's armor, he is ALSO more powerful than he was the last time he and Negaduck encountered each other." Nega-Hooter added after Nega-Neptunia finished.   
  
"Well, just tell us what to do and we'll get the job done," the dinosaur said with an evil smile as he slammed his right fist into his left palm.   
  
"Well, Negaduck and his two allies have split up, Stegmutt. Therefore, you, Destructo-Duck and Neptunia will split up too and each take two dozen of our troops with you. The three of them will all be traveling alone, but if they turn out to be TOO MUCH trouble, use Doctor Bellum's teleportation devices to get out of there. I have a feeling that, if they succeed in gathering their intended allies, It'll take all of us to deal with it." Nega-Hooter commented factually.   
  
"Well, the one that looks like Megavolt is near the dock-areas and the water is MY territory. With my telepathic control over all sea creatures, mixed with my power to emit sonic blasts with my vocal cords AND my ability to control the movement and temperature of any water within my immediate area, that soon-to-be-drowned electric rat won't stand a prayer, ESPECIALLY with two dozen of our troops backing me up," Nega-Neptunia volunteered.   
  
"I'll handle Quackerjack's dead ringer." Nega-Stegmutt said grinningly.   
  
"Which leaves me to my little rematch with Neggie-boy." Destructo-Duck cackled.   
  
With that, the three chief enforcers of Nega-Hooter's super-gang took off after their targets.   
  
*****************************************************************************   
  
In another part of the Negaverse, Megavolt grumbled "I can't believe that, when I tracked down Launchpad's Negaversion's last known address, it turned out to be in THIS area. Well, I'd better get this over with; all this water gives me the creeps."   
  
****************************************************************************   
  
Back in the Normalverse, Launchpad dropped in on his old friend, Gyro Gearloose. "Launchpad. How are things over in Saint Canard?" the eccentric inventor good-naturedly greeted.   
  
"Can't complain; except for why I'm here in the first place. DW and the other Justice Ducks, along with the Fearsome Five got trapped in two vortexes between the ten of them and I have no idea where they might have ended up. To make matters worse, Magica and a really powerful ally are going to be making an attempt at Mister McD's ol' number one. I was wondering if you could have some way to help with both problems," Launchpad explained.   
  
"Well, let's see if my global monitoring system can find the Justice Ducks and Fearsome Five anywhere in the world. In the meantime, I DO have something that might be able to help with the other problem." Gyro explained as he opened up his "super-top-security, emergency-use only, gadgets vault", revealing several super-high-tech devices.  
  
  
  
"Whoa. Pretty neat-looking stuff, Gyro." Launchpad admitted.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Launchpad. Just look around until you find which gadgets you think will be the most useful and pick them out." Gyro offered.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Back in the Negaverse, the Friendly Four finished taking Darkwing and Morgana to police headquarters and just in front of the Negaverse Bulba's office. "Welcome, Darkwing Duck. My allies, the Friendly Four, told me to be expecting you and YOUR Ms. McCawber. Come on in to my office." a familiar-sounding voice greeted over the intercom, albeit in a slightly friendlier tone than Darkwing was accustomed to hearing from the source of the voice.  
  
  
  
"Easy, Darkwing. This is the NEGAVERSE version of Taurus Bulba." the masked hero silently said to himself as he and his fiancee` opened the door and entered  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(The Posiverse)   
  
Posiduck sat down at a mahogany desk and faced his three visitors, who took seats in front. "Reginald Bushroot, eh?" He reached into a drawer, drew out a folder, and opened it. "Does he look like a plant?"   
  
"He practically is one," replied Neptunia.   
  
Posiduck showed his allies a photograph. "This is the Reginald Bushroot I've been dealing with for quite some time." He grabbed a newspaper clipping. "You see, he was once one of St. Canard's most respected scientists. But two of his coworkers were jealous of his success, so they...pardon the pun...planted a bomb in the Dean's office. The dean was so angry, he fired Dr. Bushroot on the spot. Humiliated, the botanist broke off his engagement to Dr. Rhoda Dendron and began to conduct his experiments on himself. Pretty soon he managed to merge plant DNA with his own. Drs. Gary and Larson were dead. Hemlock poisoning. "   
  
Gizmoduck whistled. "Glad that our Bushroot's not like that."  
  
"He's kind of wimpy," commented Neptunia. "Though he controls poisonous plants, I doubt he'd be able to use them in that way."   
  
"He's kinda accident-prone too," added Stegmutt.   
  
"What about the other one?" asked Posiduck.   
  
"That was the Liquidator," explained Stegmutt.   
  
"Bud Flood," Posiduck reached into his desk again and drew out another case file. "Pretty much had a monopoly on the bottled-water biz. Whenever another company would start, he'd poison their water to discourage sales. If that didn't work, he'd run them out of business. The Better Business Bureau eventually broke his stranglehood on the market, but Flood tried to poison Audubon Bay. He was almost successful, but I cut him off. Unfortunately I knocked over his bottle and it spilled all over him. I called EMS and tried to rinse it off, but it was too late. He was pronounced dead on the scene, but a few days later a tidal wave nearly wiped out the city. Apparently the poison had been watered down so it wasn't lethal, but in the process it converted his molecular structure to water."   
  
"The Liquidator we know is made of water, too," Stegmutt informed.   
  
"And he does try to get rich quick," Gizmoduck added.   
  
Neptunia shrugged. "He's got a hangup -- he still talks like a salesman."   
  
There was a knock on the door. "It's open," called Posiduck.   
  
The door opened, and the Posiverse's Morgana McCawber entered. She was the same height and weight, but she was clad in a floor-length pink gown that was much looser than the red form-fitting dress the Normalversion wore. She wore white gloves trimmed with pink ribbons. Her raven was pulled up in a bun. Green eyes gazed at the three guest.   
  
"They only look like Gizmoduck, Neptunia, and Stegmutt," explained Posiduck. "They claim to be here from another universe, and two of their enemies from their universe are in our St. Canard. We've got to weed them out--"   
  
Stegmutt laughed. "Bushroot -- weed!"   
  
Posiduck blushed. "That was completely unintentional."   
  
Posi-Morgana mulled the thought over. "I suppose I could create a portal back to their universe. Once they locate these two, of course."   
  
"Speaking of which," Gizmoduck began. "When we do find those two cads and go back to our universe, would you mind coming with us to help out?"  
  
"I'm sorry," answered Posiduck regretfully. "I have a responsibility here in my city. And as much as I fight for the ideals of justice and freedom, I cannot leave it."   
  
****************************************************************  
  
(The Negaverse)   
  
Quackerjack approached an old house. "This must be the place." He felt a shadow pass over him. Spinning around, the toymaker noticed Nega-Stegmutt standing over him. He leaped aside, barely escaping the dinosaur's spiked tail. The jester ran toward the door and banged. "Let me in! Let me in!"   
  
The door opened. The Negaverse's Morgana poked her head out. She raised her hand and fired a mystic bolt at Nega-Stegmutt. There was a puff of smoke.   
  
When the smoke cleared, the Nega-Stegmutt gaped at himself. He was a duck -- as he had once been. He was still wearing the red pin-striped suit, but it fit much bigger.   
  
The twenty-four foot-soliders gaped in awe. Most of them turned and fled. Nega-Morgana zapped several of the ones who weren't fast enough into pudding.   
  
The former dinosaur turned and fled as well.   
  
Quackerjack breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks." He gulped when he saw green energy crackling from Nega-Morgana's hand. "Negaduck sent me!"   
  
"Do you expect me to believe that lie, Quackerjerk?" The sorceress snapped.   
  
Quackerjack held out the paper with the address scribbled. "Really! He asked me to track you down!"   
  
Nega-Morgana took the note. "It IS Negaduck's handwriting. But he's been missing for quite some time--"   
  
"He'll explain later. He wants you to meet him tonight."   
  
**************************************************  
  
Megavolt knocked on the door. A bazooka poked out. "Yikes."   
  
Nega-Neptunia stepped out of the nearby water. She signaled for her own troop of foot-soldiers to move in.   
  
Megavolt spun around and fired several electric bolts. Some hit and others missed.   
  
Several marine creatures poked out of the water. The electric rat fired a ball of pure electricity into the wall, which shocked most of the animals -- except for the electric eels. The downside was that it took half of Megavolt's current.   
  
The door opened, and a red-haired duck carrying a deadly-looking machine gun stepped out. He began firing.   
  
The foot-soldiers fled, or at least, those who hadn't been knocked unconscious by the electric shocks.   
  
"Looks like they're tougher than Hooter thought," mumbled Nega-Neptunia.   
  
*************************************************  
  
(The Normalverse)   
  
"Be careful, Dah-link," commented Magica. She and her rooster ally were in front of Scrooge McDuck's money bin. "Scrooge has got the best system money can buy."   
  
Lafayette chuckled. "He's never had to face somebody like moi, ma cherie."   
  
"There's a first time for everything," muttered the Scottish duck from his position at the defense system controls.  
  
(The Posiverse)   
  
"Gosalyn!" called Posiduck.   
  
A nine-year-old duckling came in. She was wearing what looked like a minature military uniform -- green slacks, light-blue shirt, tie, and green jacket. Long red hair spilled from underneath a green cap."Yes, Father?"   
  
"Get Honker in here."   
  
"I can't. He's got some sort of test tomorrow, and you know talking to him when he's studying is like talking to a brick wall. I don't know why he bothers. He knows he'll get a 100."   
  
"Fine," answered Posiduck. "I'll check the monitors."   
  
Posi-Gosalyn saluted and left.   
  
"Nice kid," commented Stegmutt.   
  
"Where's Launchpad?" asked Neptunia.   
  
Posiduck didn't bother asking how this Neptunia knew his sidekick's name. "He's um...holding the fort...elsewhere." He didn't want to give up his identity, Drake Mallard -- St. Canard's chief of police and chief justice. Whenever he'd go out as Posiduck, Launchpad would hold the fort at the office.   
  
Gizmoduck hissed to the green-coated duck. "What am I like in this universe?"   
  
"You're Duckburg's greatest asset; besides Scrooge McDuck's fortune, which he donates portions of to charity."   
  
"Mr. McDuck donates to charity?! How much?"   
  
"Last year, he gave several of Duckburg's orphanages million-dollar grants."   
  
******************************************************************  
  
(The Normalverse)   
  
Magica blasted the large doors to the money bin, which flew open. She and her partner in crime walked through.   
  
Scrooge watched them through his monitor, and pulled down a lever.   
  
A pillar leaned over and rolled toward the two burglars.   
  
Lafayette yawned, gripped the heavy marble, and threw it out the door. "Ees zat zee best they can do?"   
  
"The best is yet to come," whispered Scrooge, punching a button.   
  
Several wooden stakes popped out of hidden wall cannons. The sorcerer and sorceress dove down, successfully avoiding them.   
  
Lafayette wiped his face with a handkerchief. "Now zat was a little more frightening."   
  
*************************************************************************  
  
(The Negaverse)   
  
"Sit down," said the Nega-Bulba. "As I understand it, you and your universe's versions of Morgana, Megavolt, and Quackerjack as well as Negaduck were sent here?"   
  
"Yes," replied Morgana. "I tried creating a portal back, but my powers were partially drained and it'll take a while for them to regenerate to their fullest extent."   
  
Nega-Bulba glanced at Darkwing, who was sitting stiffly on a stool. "Are you all right?"   
  
"I'm fine," mumbled Darkwing. "Just getting used to you, I guess."   
  
"Oh, yes. You're from another universe."  
  
"Yeah, and you're a criminal mastermind who hates my guts back there."   
  
"I see," replied the Nega-Bulba.   
  
Darkwing glanced around the office. Medals of honor and certificates of achievement were hung on the walls, and the bull was wearing a blue uniform. "So you're a cop?"   
  
"Chief of police, actually. So naturally Negaduck's return concerns me."   
  
Darkwing noticed that several of the Nega-Bulba's appendages were encased in steel. "Let me guess -- you were severely injured in an explosion?"   
  
"Right. I was trying to rescue one of Negaduck's hostages on Canard Tower, but it went up in smoke before I could make a getaway."   
  
"How did you meet Negaduck?" asked Morgana.   
  
"We go way back. Before he appeared, St. Canard was under the iron fists of Ruddy and Anatina Mallard. They had started their criminal careers as high school sweethearts. Small things -- graffiti, shoplifting. However, their crimes grew in severity over the years until they were practically on a killing spree. Until their arrests, that is."   
  
"You were the one who caught them, weren't you?" asked Morgana.   
  
"Correct, Ms. McCawber. However, they weren't in prison long. They were broken out. Mr. and Mrs. Mallard haven't been seen in St. Canard since. However, Negaduck took advantage of the situation. I was only able to stalemate him during his reign of terror. Nowadays I work with the Fearless Organization for World Liberty to block the offenses of J Gander Hooter and his gang."   
  
"And now Negaduck complicates the equation," observed Darkwing.   
  
"Right. You're the only one who can beat Negaduck. And perhaps with your help, we'll be able to topple Hooter." The bull leaned forward. "Will you help us?" 


	3. Evasive Action

  
Darkwing nodded and said, "Yes, you CAN count on my aid. After all, when it comes to preventing master criminals from harming innocents, well, that's part and parcel with the job," in a firm tone.   
  
"Glad to hear it, Darkwing," Nega-Bulba said as he rose.  
  
"Now, youse two will need ta be familiarized wid da membas of Hoota's gang." Another somewhat-familiar-sounding voice said.  
  
Darkwing and Morgana turned around to see a tall, well-muscled and metal-beaked rooster in a dark green tuxedo with matching dress pants and well-polished white shoes, who pressed a button bringing forth a large screen that started producing images.   
*****************************************************************   
Elsewhere in the Negaverse, Nega-Bellum readied a ray device. "Don't worry. I believe I improved upon the designs of the ray device that turned you into a dinosaur in the first place."   
  
The duck-turned-dinosaur-turned-back-to-duck, lying on a sturdy table with strong metal clamps nodded at this memory. He had once been a lowly street thug posing as a laboratory janitor when he found out about Doctor Fossil "retroevolver ray". The thug, under cover of darkness, tested the ray on himself and was transformed into a super-strong dinosaur. Liking the strength of his new form, the thug-turned-dinosaur murdered Doctor Fossil and destroyed the ray so that it couldn't be used to turn him back. However, Doctor Bellum WAS a scientific genius, so it didn't surprise him that she would be able to find out how the original device was made and then improve upon it.  
  
"Now, just hold still and let me restore your original form, Stegmutt. On the other hand, I COULD take advantage of the fact you don't have the strength to break those restraints and have my way with you before I restored your dino-form."   
  
Nega-Stegmutt gulped with a combination of nervousness and desire. On one hand, Nega-Bellum WAS, from a physical standpoint, a reasonably attractive woman just as infamous for her amorous prowess as her scientific skills. On the other hand, Nega-Gryzlikoff WAS the insanely jealous type and was always quick to point out that Nega-Bellum was "his girl". Even those that were technically more powerful than he was got spooked by his jealousy because that jealousy tended to be mixed with a deviousness that implied that he made a point of figuring out his potential rivals' weaknesses.  
  
"Just kidding, Stegmutt. I wouldn't want to get you in that kind of trouble with Gryzlikoff." Nega-Bellum said, grinning sheepishly at her own poor-taste joke as she powered up the ray. Nega-Stegmutt felt the ray's energy coursing through his body and when he opened his eyes, he was ten feet tall, weighed in at three tons of solid muscle and had large green wings on his back. When he started to speak, he let out a blast of powerful flame.   
  
"Looks like I made TOO MUCH of an improvement on the original "'retroevolver ray'". Well, this is going to take some getting used to, Stegmutt, but that form looks like it could come in even handier than your dinosaur form once you get used to the flight and flame breath. Just to make sure you KEEP the form this time, I've developed this special energy absorption collar. Not only will it prevent any energy, even that derived from sorcery, from harming you in any way OR changing you back into a duck, this collar will also cause those energy attacks to make you stronger. The one stipulation is that, if you harm ANY member of this gang, that collar will revert you to your duck form " Nega-Bellum replied as she put the energy-absorption collar on the duck-turned-dinosaur-turned-duck-turned-dragon.   
***********************************************************************   
Still, elsewhere in the Negaverse, Nega-Morgana commented "It's been two years since Negaduck's last appearance in THIS universe and I've spent most of that time preventing either J. Gander and his gang OR the combined efforts of F.O.W.L., Bulba and the Friendly Four from truly gaining the upper hand in their duel. Sort of acting as the "'sorcerous spoiler'" if you will. After all the times Negaduck and I have worked as a team, it's the least I can do out of respect for our partnership." Nega-Morgana said to Quackerjack.   
  
"I presume you mean "'partnership'" in more ways than one." Quackerjack replied, not being able to help his eyes taking in the sight of this sorcerous she-duck, garbed in a form-fitting black dress that was just the right mixture between stylish and revealing to take full advantage of her figure. That, combined with her raven hair being done up in a Veronica Lake style, made this sorceress look very much like an evil, black-haired duck version of Jessica Rabbit.  
  
"Indeed, I do," Nega-Morgana said with a nostalgic sigh and smile and an almost mesmerizing gleam in her emerald eyes before asking, "Now shall we get going?"   
*********************************************************  
Still, elsewhere in the Negaverse, the large, redheaded male duck with the machine gun had said gun pointed at Megavolt. "Now, give me one good reason that I shouldn't blast more holes into you than two tons of Swiss cheese."   
  
"Negaduck sent me," Megavolt said nervously as he presented Nega-Launchpad with the address Negaduck gave him.   
  
"You mean, after two long years, ol' Negaduck's back?" Nega-Launchpad asked happily as he looked over the address, instantly recognizing the handwriting.   
  
"Well, yes," Megavolt answered.   
  
"Okay, just let me get my weapons loaded up and my vehicle ready and we'll be ready to go, Sparky." Nega-Launchpad stated.   
  
"Ohhhh. Don't call me ....." Megavolt started before he found himself once more with Nega-Launchpad's machine gun pointed right at him and decided not to press his luck.   
************************************************************   
Meanwhile, in the Normalverse, Lafayette used his freeze blasts to ice up the walls, floor and ceiling of the entire corridor that he and Magica were facing, making sure the ice was so thick that he and Magica would have JUST enough room to get through the corridor. "Curse me kilts. The walls, floor and ceiling are too iced up for any of that corridor's traps to work." Scrooge said to himself in quiet frustration   
  
"Should have thought of zis in zee first place, oui, Mademoiselle DeSpell?" Lafayette asked with a smile as he and Magica literally crawled their way through the ice.   
******************************************************************   
Meanwhile, back in the Posiverse, Bushroot and Liquidator looked bored hiding in that thick foresty area. "Want something to pass the time? Wondering what to do in a strange new world? Want to know how to make a little extra money? Well, there's no better way to find out than with discreet research on our surroundings." Liquidator said.   
***********************  
Meanwhile, back in the Negaverse, Negaduck, in his rarely used civilian attire, came to the Anatidaeopolis home of Nega-Ruddy and Nega-Anatina and knocked on the door.   
  
"DRAKE?! How did you finally manage to get back to our universe?" Nega-Ruddy asked in pleasant surprise as he saw who was at the door  
.   
"Well, to keep it as brief as possible, I was in yet another battle with my do-gooder double. I had the help of my four usual idiot lackies as well as two allies who were skilled in the art of sorcery. The trouble was, Dipwing ALSO had back up. Well, the two mystics who were working with me and the geek squad combined their energies for an attack, but the sorceress who was helping Darkwing blocked the attack. The resulting combination of energy created two vortexes, one of which brought me, two of my lackies, Darkwing and witchie-poo to THIS universe and another one that sucked away the rest of Darkwing's back-up and the rest of my geek squad. Anyway, those two members of my geek squad and I split up to gather help for taking back Saint Canard. I came to you and the others went to gather the other two of my potential allies. So you and mumsie in?" Negaduck answered and asked.   
  
"You're darn right we're in, son. Let it not be said that the Mallards were ones to back away from a good challenge." Nega-Ruddy answered as Negaduck got into his familiar attire.  
  
As the trio was about to leave, however, the front door (or rather, the front WALL) got blasted to atoms by two rockets. "So, Neggie-boy, long time no see. I've waited more than two years for another shot at you." Destructo-Duck commented as his torso torpedo launchers closed up.   
  
(The Negaverse)   
Destructo-Duck's gaze fell on Negaduck's two allies. He whistled at Nega-Anatina. "I always did have an eye for older women!"   
  
Nega-Anatina banged the armored duck with a crowbar. "Don't make me sic my husband on you!"   
  
"I'll sic myself on him, Annie," her husband smirked as he drew a high-powered rifle from behind his back. (Anyone still wondering where Negaduck picked up the habit?)   
  
"I like playing rough," retorted Destructo-Duck, as machine guns sprung out from his shoulders and began to fire.   
  
Nega-Ruddy fired several shots from his rifle, which bounced harmlessly off the armored duck, distracting him long enough for Negaduck to land a web-kick to the beak. The fallen duck suddenly felt something pull him back.   
  
Nega-Anatina laughed. "Electromagnet."   
  
The threesome slipped into a nearby car and sped off.   
  
Destructo-Duck struggled. "I should see Dr. Bellum about getting my armor magnet-proofed."   
  
(The Normalverse)   
  
Magica crawled through the ice. "We're almost to the vault, dah-link."   
  
Lafayette collapsed. "Freezing zose walls drained my energy. I need blood."   
  
Magica helped him up. "We'll just have to come back. Scrooge is way too cheap to have this place heated, so that ice won't melt. And it's too thick to drill through."   
  
(The Negaverse)   
After Destructo-Duck finally got his beak worked over to the teleportation device given to him by Nega-Bellum, he was face to face with Nega-Hooter and the rest of the gang. Just as he was about to attack the dragon he saw in the gang, he noticed the look of familiarity in the dragon's eyes. "Steggers?! Love the new look. A lot more imposing. Let me guess, Doctor Bellum's handiwork." the armored duck asked, to which Nega-Stegmutt nodded with an evil grin.   
"Indeed, Destructo-Duck. He was converted back to his original duck form briefly, but I used an improved version of the same ray that turned him into a dinosaur in the first place to switch him back to his dinosaur form. As you can see, however, I improved the ray more than I intended to. Speaking of lab work, we'd better get to work magnet-proofing your armor," Nega-Bellum commented.  
  
"Well, Negaduck succeeded in gathering all of his allies and I'm disappointed in all of your failures to stop our rivals. Now we will have a bonafide gang-war on our hands, but we can't let that stop us." Nega-Hooter said in a displeased but still determined voice.   
  
"Well, Mister Hooter, sir, maybe we could lure our rivals out into the open with a false tip on a super-caper Negaduck and his allies won't be able to resist." Nega-Gryzlikoff suggested.   
********************************************************************************   
"Hmmm. I've got to admit, this is one of the best meals I've had in a long time, son." Nega-Ruddy said as he, Nega-Anatina, Negaduck and all their allies sat down to some of Nega-Launchpad's shiskabob flambe`.  
  
"Well, our world's Launchpad DOES cook the best shiskabob flambe` in EITHER Saint Canard. That, along with his absolute loyalty to me, his tastes in weapons AND his eye for details when it comes to machines, all comprise the primary reasons I've kept him around as long as I have." Negaduck admitted as he took another bite of his favorite meal (why not? the sight of seeing so many things skewered and set ablaze WOULD appeal to Negs).  
  
"Well, now that we have full stomachs, we can focus on thought," Nega-Anatina said after the seven villains all finished eating.   
*******************************************************************************   
"Dis is Vladimir Gryzlikoff. Dis bear is Hoota's second-in-command. Watch out; dis bear is ruthless, devious n' tougha dan nails. Rely'n on both brains n' brawn, dis bear is Hoota's second-in-command fer GOOD REASON. He has spent most'a 'is life afta he left Russia at age fourteen mak'n a liv'n as a solidier 'a fortune; go'n ta whoedda had offer'd 'im da most. Dan he arrived in Saint Canard ta work fer one'a da biggest crime rings 'n Saint Canard at da time. Afta do'n a few paid jobs fer da syndicate; including shoot'n 'n investigative report'a who'd been snop'n a bit too close fer da syndicate's like'n. Negaduck had targeted da reporta himself, but 'n soich'a doit he could use against 'is competition. Anyway, Grizzly and Negs' have been rivals eva since. He signed on full time wid Hoota afta da ol' owl bust'd 'imself and Grizzly 'N agreed ta not only provide Grizzly wid 'is best salary eva, but also provide help in compete'n wid Negaduck." Nega-Steelbeak explained as he showed Darkwing and Morgana the picture of Nega-Gryzlikoff.   
****************************************  
Launchpad was testing the gadgets in Gyro's "extreme emergency use only" gadgets vault, the global monitor finished its' search; finding nothing.   
  
"Well, they're not anywhere on this world." Gyro observed as he adjusted his search equipment.  
  
"Sorry, DW. I guess I let you down." Launchpad said quietly with a hung head.   
  
"No. I said they weren't anywhere on THIS world. I'm just going to have to broaden the search to include different time periods and/or alternate universes. If they ARE, well, we'll bring them back with this dimensional gateway generator," Gyro said as he showed Launchpad a device greatly resembling a super-large screen television, except a bit more high-tech-looking.  
  
"Well, what about these devices? What does that one cannon do?" Launchpad asked as he pointed to a device resembling a black-and-purple cannon (with a television antennae-looking attachment on the upper back) attached to a floating platform.   
  
"Well, that device is designed to be an improvement upon the Norma Ray developed by my E-mail friend, Doctor Bellum, a few years back."   
  
Launchpad only nodded silently, remembering all too well when the Norma Ray gave him great physic powers temporarily.   
  
"Anyway, this device is designed to protect the brain with a partial force field while the ray is in use; nothing to prevent the mind from being super-charged, but just enough to eliminate the "'no thinking while being blasted'" design flaw from the original ray. Furthermore, I attached it to this floating platform to make it more portable. However, the device is in the "'extreme emergency use only'" because it IS rather powerful," the inventor continued.   
  
"Okay, but what about this one?" Launchpad asked, showing Gyro the bright green pinky ring.   
  
"That's a combination teleporter/gravity control ray/heat ray/freeze ray/lightning bolt-blaster pinky ring. The thought activated arsenal can teleport somebody anywhere in the world in an instant, either reduce or increase the strength of gravity within that person's immediate area and can allow somebody to fire powerful blasts of heat, cold or electrical energy. Thanks to a special power source collected from an alien world Mister McDuck, the nephews and I traveled to a few months ago, this ring is completely thought controlled AND can regenerate itself instantly. The only restriction is that the ring CAN only use one function at a time, but it's still powerful enough to be placed in this vault," Gyro answered as an alarm sounded. Gyro answered it and it turned out to be Scrooge.   
  
"Gyro, I need something to thaw out the inside walls, floors and ceilings in my Money Bin quickly. Magica De Spell and that ally Launchpad warned me about left all the corridors in my money bin too iced up for any of my traps to work." Scrooge said over the monitor.   
********************************************************************************   
  
(The Posiverse)   
  
Bushroot dropped the microfilm in horror. He and the Liquidator had gone to the St. Canard Public Library to do some research. "I'm a cold-sapped killer!"   
  
The Liquidator glanced over a newspaper article. "But didn't you kill Larson and Gary back home?"   
  
"Yeah, but they deserved it. And I at least made it swift and painless. This place seemed pleasant when we got here, but now it's giving me the creeps."   
  
"Nothing like a dip in a parallel universe to wash away your worries -- and your peace of mind!"   
*******************************************************  
  
(The Negaverse)   
  
Negaduck entered the scheduled meeting place, his two allies in tow. "I see everyone is here."   
  
Nega-Ruddy glanced at Nega-Morgana. "How come you've never introduced us to this dame, son?"   
  
Nega-Anatina glared and smacked her husband on the cheek.   
  
Negaduck ignored them and continued. "As you know, Darkwing Duck is a persistent thorn in my side. Now that I've got the home advantage, I'll have him removed once and for all. Sure, he beat me the first time, but I didn't have as many allies as I would have liked. Any questions?"  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
(The Normalverse) A red button on Gyro's machine glowed as the device blipped. The inventor glanced at the monitor. "Well, I've found Gizmoduck, Neptunia, Stegmutt, and two members of the Fearsome Five." He moved to a keypad and typed '4 exp 91 x cscx+7'. I'll just open a portal for them and keep the scanners going to pick up traces of the others.   
  
(The Posiverse)   
  
The Normalversions of Bushroot and the Liquidator wandered the streets. The few people they met simply handed over their money and fled. "Guess we've got a bad rep in this universe," commented the plant-duck.   
  
"Impersonation is strongly discouraged for health!" came the infamous bubbly voice.   
  
"Liquidator, can you not do those cheesy lines?"   
  
"That wasn't me," replied the Liquidator.   
  
The two members of the Fearsome Five whirled around. Exact mirror images of themselves were a few feet behind them, approaching.   
  
There was a puff of environmental-friendly white smoke. It dissipated, revealing Posiduck and his new allies.   
  
"What? No cheesy entrance lines?" muttered Neptunia under her breath. "I could get used to this Darkwing."   
  
Posi-Bushroot raised an arm. Several vines, covered with black thorns, sprung out of the ground, which Posiduck nimbly dodged. Gizmoduck punched a button on his suit. Several pairs of hedge clippers popped out and sheared at the vines. Another button activated a net which trapped the Posi-Bushroot. Stegmutt tried to grab the Posi-Liquidator, but being water, it was difficult -- at least until Neptunia used a mop to soak him up. She stuck the mop in a nearby bucket.   
  
A black hole opened.   
  
"Four of five guesses this is an ideal escape!" called the Normalverse Liquidator, leaping into it. The Normalverse Bushroot shrugged and followed. Anything's better than here, he reasoned.   
  
"We've got to go in after them," announced Gizmoduck. He turned to Posiduck. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"   
  
"As I said before," answered the green-coated duck. "I am bound by responsibility to this city. And I cannot leave it. I'm deeply sorry."   
  
  
In the Normalverse, the black hole opened up in Gyro's workshop and Bushroot and Liquidator came out first and slipped out just before Gizmoduck, Stegmutt and Neptunia followed.   
  
Launchpad, test-firing the freeze-beam from the pinky ring he got from Gyro, tried to stop them, but missed; accidentally creating a patch of ice that tripped up Gizmoduck, Stegmutt and Neptunia just as they crossed through the portal themselves.   
  
"Well, we seem to be back in our own world. More importantly, we're back in Duckburg," Gizmoduck observed, looking carefully at the surroundings.   
  
"Yeah, but the two jokers we were chasing still got away." Neptunia said with a grumble.   
  
"Only for the moment, Neptunia. We'll get them later. Now that we are back in our own world, however, we've got to contend with Magica and that Plasimeaux cad, which are easily the bigger threat." Gizmoduck reminded his teammate.   
  
"Hey, hey, you guys are back. I guess Gyro's dimensional gateway really worked. Sorry I tripped you guys up accidentally." Launchpad said as he test-fired all the different beams on Gyro's multi-purpose pinky ring, this time away from any area that might pose a chance of hurting or tripping up the three heroes.   
Gizmoduck nodded and said "Quite all right, Launchpad. Your heart was in the right place, but your aim was a bit off. It could happen to the best of us."   
(The Negaverse) "And dat's all of Hooter's gang," Nega-Steelbeak concluded the lecture. "Any questions?" A heavyset woman with short brown hair poked in. She wore a simple black dress with white shoes. Amazingly, the shoes did not have a speck of dirt. "Steelie, Hooter and his gang have just been spotted at the docks!" "Dat is bad news, Ammonia. Dey're probably after the shipment of uranium." Darkwing leaped up. "Then we intercept them. Let's get dangerous!"   
  
******************************************************************   
Darkwing, Morgana, Nega-Buba, the Friendly Four, Nega-Steelbeak and Nega-Ammonia were already well on their way to the docks, courtesy of the high-speed transport of the Fearless Organization for World Liberty when the sensors picked up Negaduck and his allies already at the docks, courtesy of Nega-Morgana's teleportation spell. Darkwing looked tenderly at his fiancee` and simply said "Look, Morg, I know you offered to teleport us all there, but I ... ".   
  
"I know, Dark. You didn't want me to over-exert myself. With my powers only at half-strength, we all agreed it's best if I save my strength for the villains." Morgana finished understandingly.   
**********************************************************   
In the the Normalverse, Launchpad, Gizmoduck, Stegmutt and Neptunia tracked down Magica and Lafayette just as the half-vampire warlock let his fangs out of the neck of his eighth victim. He and Magica knew there was a chance that some of the heroes they banished to other worlds might return and track them down, so Lafayette deliberately refrained from drinking ALL of the blood from any one victim. Instead he drank only a portion from each of eight, which turned all eight of them into vampires themselves (each with twice the powers of a normal high-level vampire and without the vulnerability to sunlight [though all of the other vampire weaknesses still apply]). Unfortunately, Magica and Lafayette also both saw the four heroes.   
  
"There we go, mon cherie. Now that I am back to full-strength, we can get back after that dime and leave our enemies to my victims, oui?" the half-vampire ladies' bird commented as he used his mind powers to take full control over his victims' brains and then carefully took ahold of Magica's hand and, with considerable concentration, turned them both into mist as the eight newly vampirized Duckburg citizens started attacking the four heroes.  
  
  



	4. denouement

**********************************************************   
At the Negaverse docks, Negaduck and his allies launched their planned attack. Megavolt drew the fire of the uranium boat's many gun while Quackerjack used his newly built jet-powered pogo-stick built for four (equipped with flamethrowers, grenade launchers and .60-caliber machine guns, no less) to bounce himself, Nega-Ruddy, Nega-Anatina and Nega-Launchpad onto the deck to do battle with the crew (which, unbeknowst to the villains on Negaduck's crew,, was comprised of 200 of the heavily-armed foot soldiers in Nega-Hooter's gang, all in disguise). Meanwhile, Nega-Morgana levitated and phased herself and Negaduck through the hull of the boat, stopping short of the uranium storage vault so that she could conjure up a pair of highly insulated suits so that she and Negaduck could safely transport the uranium off the boat.   
  
"So, it would seem that Negaduck has fallen right into our trap, J. Gander." Nega-Gryzlikoff said knowingly.   
  
"As we knew he would, Vladimir. After all, the uranium was too tempting off a bait for Negaduck to pass up and we are BOTH well aware of that fact." Nega-Hooter said as he pressed the signal button for Destructo-Duck, Nega-Stegmutt and Nega-Neptunia (as well as all the "crew members" on the boat) to launch their attacks.   
********************************************************   
Meanwhile, back in the Normalverse, on their way back to the Money Bin, Magica and Lafayette came across Liquidator and Bushroot, both of whom Magica levitated toward the half-super-vampire. Liquidator's body might be entirely made of water, but he was still vulnerable to mind control (since it works on the brain; not the body), so Lafayette was able to take control of Liquidator as easily as he did Bushroot. "After all, dar-link, McDuck might be too cheap to pay for a decent heater, but there is no sense taking the chances. It's better if we make these two do the dirty work of getting past McDuck's security just in case." Magica said sagely.   
  
"Oui. Mon cherie. These two will make magnifique decoys, especially with THEIR powers under MON control." Lafayette replied in full agreement.   
******************  
(The Negaverse)   
  
Negaduck, clad in a protective suit, wrenched open the vault. Several metal bars gleamed. The masked duck frowned as he picked one up. "This isn't uranium! It's iron! A trick!"   
  
"And you fell for it," came Nega-Hooter's voice. "My foot soldiers will take care of your allies--" He jumped aside, trying to avoid Nega-Morgana's mystic bolts. The gang leader was fifty-six years old, needless to say he wasn't as agile as he had been in his youth.   
  
The Normalverse Megavolt fired electric energy at his Negaversion, who deflected them back. Nega-Bushroot wrapped a wine around the Normal Megavolt while the Negaverse Liquidator grew in a pillar of water. Nega-Bushroot released the electric rat, who went through the water and landed on Nega-Stegmutt. The fire breathing duck-turned-dinosaur felt electric current going through his body and collapsed, body going black.   
  
Destructo-Duck punched a button on his armor. A single oversized missile launcher gaped at the Nega-Quackerjack, who gulped and reached for his slingshot and Nutty Putty.   
  
The armored villain grinned evilly. "Three..."   
  
"It's playtime!" Nega-Quackerjack fired the Nutty Putty into the huge barrel, plugging it.   
  
"No!" screamed Destructo-Duck as the barrel swelled and exploded. When the smoke cleared, a very scorched Fenton Crackshell was buried in bits of metal.   
  
Meanwhile, the Normalverse Quackerjack was having the time of his life using his toys on the foot soldiers. "Can't catch me, can't catch me! Hoo ha ha!"   
  
Nega-Launchpad looked at the black mutated fish. "I say we settle this the old fashioned way. Arm wrestling."   
  
"You got it," replied Nega-Neptunia.   
  
Simultaneously, Nega-Steelbeak and Nega-Gryzlikoff circled each other, calculatingly.   
  
Nega-Ruddy drew a pistol and fired at Nega-Bulba, who shielded himself with his metal parts.   
  
Darkwing entered the cabin of the shipping boat. "I could have sworn I saw Negs--"   
  
"Drakey!" came a familiar voice.   
  
Darkwing gulped and grabbed his gas gun.   
  
The Nega-Anatina held one hand on her hip. "You wouldn't point that gun at your own mommy, would you?" Her beak quivered as she came closer.   
  
Darkwing backed away. "You're not my mother!"   
  
Suddenly, Nega-Anatina crashed to the floor, courtesy of Morgana. The caped canard tossed a pair of handcuffs to his girlfriend, who immediately cuffed her collar's arms behind her back.   
  
"Unhand me!" screeched Nega-Anatina. "I'm a dictator's wife!"   
  
Outside, Nega-Launchpad and Nega-Neptunia had stalemated in their arm-wrestling match.   
  
"You won't beat me in a fair fight," hissed Nega-Neptunia.   
  
"I never fight fair anyway," replied Nega-Launchpad, releasing his grip, then shoving the fish into a large metal barrel, then sealing the lid.   
  
Nega-Ruddy gasped for air as his pistol ran out of bullets. "This isn't over yet, junior officer!" Poor choice of words.   
  
At the same time, Nega-Steelbeak brought his beak into Nega-Gryzlikoff's shoulder, the force of a pound of steel grinding into a thick but delicate clavicle causing a loud crack.   
  
Gryzlikoff howled in pain and staggered into Nega-Ruddy.   
  
"Public Enemies Three and Four on the same day," commented Nega-Bulba.   
  
"We've got Number Five right here," announced Darkwing as he and Morgana held the still-struggling Nega-Anatina between them.   
  
Nega-Hooter panted as he clutched the bow of the boat. It hadn't helped that Negaduck had taken out a machine gun in addition to Nega-Morgana's mystic bolts.   
  
Negaduck blew the smoke off the gun. "Give it up, old bag."   
  
"It's not over yet," came Nega-Bellum's voice. She was holding an antique cigarette lighter. "Usually I resort to better technology than this, but it does the trick."   
  
"What trick?" snarled Nega-Morgana.   
  
"You see," began Nega-Hooter. "Dr. Bellum here took the liberty of pouring liquid accelerant all over this boat. You fire on us and we'll...pardon the pun...fire--"   
  
Negaduck punched the gang leader in the jaw.   
  
Nega-Bellum flipped on the lighter, but Nega-Morgana jolted her hand at the last minute. The flame touched the mad scientist's lab coat, which caught on fire. Nega-Bellum tossed the lighter overboard before it could light anything else before jumping over the rail.   
  
"Are you all right--" Nega-Hooter felt himself pitch forward and hit Audubon Bay.   
  
On the docks, Darkwing watched EMS tend to Destructo-Duck's burns and Nega-Gryzlikoff's broken shoulder. "That's one good thing about this universe. I get to see Ol' Grape and Guts' and Gizmoduck's butts kicked and still be heroic!"   
  
"Now where's Negaduck?" asked Morgana.   
  
"Right here," came Negaduck's voice as a shorted-out Normalverse Megavolt and an elated-looking Normalverse Quackerjack regrouped behind him. Suddenly, a black hole opened under the trio's feet, sucking them in.   
  
Morgana grabbed Darkwing's hand. "That's our cue, darling."   
  
Just before Darkwing and Morgana could make it to the vortex, however, a mystic bolt nailed the both of them from behind. As they were levitated AND hit with a paralysis field simultaneously, they saw the face of their attacker; Nega-Morgana. The evil sorceress then proceeded to conjure up a massive wind that blew Nega-Megavolt and Nega-Liquidator right into each other, which was immediately followed by Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Steelbeak and Nega-Bulba all getting hit with a "shrinking spell" that reduced them to one-24th their normal sizes.   
  
********  
  
Negaduck and the Normalverse Megavolt and Quackerjack, meanwhile, found themselves in Gyro's workshop back in the Normalverse and Megavolt decided to siphon off the dimensional transporter's power to both recharge himself AND trap Darkwing and Morgana in the Negaverse while Negaduck held Gyro at machine gunpoint.  
  
"Good work, Megs. Hopefully, MY world's Morg will make mincemeat out of those do-gooders and when I next return to the Negaverse, I won't have to worry about DarkWIMP. Now let's skidaddle and try to get to McDuck's money bin." Negaduck commented as the three villains left the workshop.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Back in the Negaverse, Darkwing mustered the willpower to move one of his arms through the paralysis field and reach into one of his jacket pockets get his combination sneezing powder/itching powder/tear gas cartridge while Nega-Bushroot tried using a vine attack only to see the vines get cleaved by a dozen instantly produced flying chainsaws. Nega Ammonia got a couple of shots in on Nega-Morgana with a large baton, but the evil sorceress's Quack-Fu skills (taught to her by Negaduck during a few of their .... encounters) were enough to best the heroic she-agent.  
  
Nega-Ammonia, however, did what she had to in that the blows she got in did release Darkwing and Morgana from the paralysis field and allow Darkwing to easily reach and throw the cartridge he wanted. Darkwing watched with partial regret as the cartridge hit his fiancée's Negaversion dead on, causing her a combination sneezing, itching and teary-eyed fit that seriously threw off her magic (after all, even the most powerful of magic requires SOME concentration and it's awfully hard to concentrate when one's got a lot of sneezing, itching and tears all hitting one all at once). Morgana nailed her Negaverse counterpart with a well-aimed mystic bolt, which sent the evil sorceress flying 100 feet, instantly canceling out the levitation that was holding them up.   
  
After using some levitation of her own to gently put herself and Darkwing a bit closer to the ground, Morgana then felt her Negaverse counterpart nail her with a somewhat stronger zap than the one that stopped Darkwing and Morgana from making their portal. In fact, this zap was so strong that it cancelled out the hex powder Magica hit Morgana with earlier; restoring the sorceress to full power. Darkwing tossed some well aimed ropes at his wife-to-be's evil counterpart's webbed feet and pulled in a manner that caused Nega-Morgana to fall flat on her beak. Averting his eyes somewhat, the masked hero also securely hog-tied Nega-Morgana so that she couldn't use her magic to escape. Just to be on the safe side, though, Morgana used a mystic energy drainage spell to siphon of her magical energy to make sure she couldn't summon up the power to escape after she was untied. "There, that should make sure it'll be a while before she escapes following our return to our own world." Morgana stated factually as the last of the defeated and captured Negaverse criminals were captured  
  
After restoring the three Negaverse heroes her counterpart shrank to normal size, Morgana then created a vortex back to the Normalverse, which she and Darkwing quickly entered.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Back in the Normalverse, Launchpad used the pinky ring's hyper-gravity beam to trap four of the vampirized Duckburg citizens as Stegmutt and Neptunia each grabbed two of the other four and threw them into Gizmoduck's waiting electro-net.   
  
"That should hold these unfortunate Duckburg citizens until we find a way to restore them to normal. Of course, Morgana WOULD be the best one to ask on that front, since she knows a lot about the supernatural." Gizmoduck observed, as the four vampires caught in the net were shocked unconscious.  
  
"Awww, I'm certain DW and Morg are probably already back from whereever it was that Magica and Lafayette sent them." Launchpad stated assuringly, not knowing how right he was as Gizmoduck, Stegmutt and Neptunia all grabbed ahold of the pilot and Launchpad used the pinky ring's teleporter to get the four heroes clear to the Money Bin.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Negaduck, Megavolt and Quackerjack encountered Bushroot, Liquidator Lafayette and Magica on the way to the money bin.   
  
"Well, well, looks like zee gang is, how vous say, all here, mon cherie." Lafayette said to Magica before he undid the brainwashing on both Liquidator and Bushroot (realizing they'd still go through with the Money Bin job if Negaduck ordered them to)  
  
Negaduck growled at Lafayette and said "That's right and, for YOUR sake, I hope you don't plan on chiseling me out of the loot in McDuck's money bin."; to which Lafayette merely gave a calm and silent look.  
  
As the seven villains finish their return to the Money Bin and saw all six heroes (including the recently returned Darkwing and Morgana).  
  
Magica and Lafayette both fired mystic bolts at the heroes only for Morgana, with her magic now twice as powerful as before (you know, since the hex powder had been cancelled out and Morg drained off the power of her Negaversion), to easily block the two mystic-powered villains' bolts with a well-timed shield. However, this still gave Negaduck a chance to order the rest of the Fearsome Five to start their way through the money bin.  
  
"LP, you help make sure all civilians are kept out of the line of fire. Giz, you know the money bin the best so you lead Neps and Steggers through there to stop Negadope's lackies. Morg and I will deal with Magica, Negs and Plasimeaux." Darkwing ordered.  
  
  
"Morgana!" Gizmoduck asked. "How can we turn those Duckburg citizens back into normal people?"   
  
Morgana ducked several mystic bolts from Magica. "Vampire fangs inject a venom into their victims, which creates the vampire-like symptoms. The venom remains in the blood unaltered by the liver or kidneys...unless it's diluted. A normal blood transfusion can dilute it enough to cure them."   
  
Gizmoduck glanced at Neptunia and Stegmutt. "You two take the citizens to the blood bank."   
  
"What about the four stooges?" asked Neptunia.   
  
"I'll take care of them. After all, it's me and the best security system money can buy. I'm sure I'll manage."   
  
The mutated fish and the dinosaur looked at each other and shrugged.   
  
At the same time, Darkwing and Negaduck were stalemated, using their Quack-Fu skills on each other. Morgana, grateful for the extra power, fought off Magica and Lafayette.   
  
Inside the money bin, Scrooge was wrapped in Bushroot's vines.   
  
"I searched him," commented Quackerjack. "He doesn't have the dime."   
  
The Liquidator tried to slip into the vault, but no avail. "Explosive-proof, fire-proof, and water-proof!"   
  
Megavolt finished draining the money bin's electricity.   
  
Ach, thought Scrooge. Now I'll have to pay to recharge the place.   
  
Gizmoduck entered through the door. Literally. "Don't move a muscle, miscreants!"   
  
And a new door, thought the elderly tycoon.   
  
Bushroot raised his vine-like arms. Vines sprung up from the carpeted floor, which Gizmoduck hacked to pieces with a machete attachment. Quackerjack ran around the armored duck while Liquidator turned into a pillar of water. Gizmoduck pushed another button, which activated a vacuum hose. The water-canine was sucked up, then rapidly blown back out into Megavolt, resulting in a short-circuit -- but not before the electric rodent had zapped Gizmoduck's suit. The various gadgets went off at once, draining the suit's power.   
  
Quackerjack burst out the doors. "He doesn't have the dime!"   
  
"What?" screeched Magica. "That's his most prized possess--" A knockout mystic bolt from Morgana struck the dime-desiring sorceress at the back of her head, making her slump forward -- unconscious.   
  
Negaduck ran toward the money bin.   
  
Lafayette lunged at Darkwing, who swiftly rolled over and grabbed a stray tree branch. The vampire grabbed at the hero's neck, who aimed the sharpened edge of the branch before Lafayette could strangle him. However, the limb missed, striking the rooster's beak. There was a crunch.   
  
Lafayette squealed. One hand went up to his beak.   
  
Darkwing seized up the moment to run towards the money bin. The vampire used his free arm to turn a few of the concrete blocks into monsters, which Morgana finished off by turning the ground beneath them into quicksand.   
  
"Where are you hiding that blasted dime?" growled Negaduck, aiming a bazooka at Scrooge.   
  
"O-hi-oh!" One of Darkwing's patented web-kicks nailed the yellow-jacketed duck in the side. The bazooka clattered to the floor, while it's wielder obeyed the conservation of momentum, flying through a window and landing on the ground below.   
  
Gizmoduck raised his arm and whacked Quackerjack across the forehead. The toymaker slumped forward.   
  
Bushroot, knowing when to run, released the vines around Scrooge and turned to run.   
  
Morgana stood in the doorway. "Going somewhere?" The mutant plant duck turned and leaped through the open window. The sorceress turned to her boyfriend. "Aren't you going after him?"   
  
"Nah. Bushroot's practically harmless. Where's Lafayette?"   
  
"He's gone. He took Magica and left."   
  
"What? I was going to--" Darkwing unclenched his fists. "Well, all that matters is we're all safe. Gizmo?"   
  
"Yes, Wingy?"   
  
"I assume you can take it from here."   
  
"Yes, sir. Now get out of my city!"   
  
Darkwing took off his gray fedora and bowed. "Happy to oblige." He turned to Morgana. "Now there are a couple of people in St. Canard I want you to meet."   
**********************************************************  
(The Posiverse)   
  
Drake Mallard, in black robes, entered his house at 527 Avian Way. He climbed the stairs to his daughter's room. Gosalyn was fast sleep. Tiptoeing so not to wake her, Drake made his way to the living room and picked up the phone, then dialed his number.   
  
The recipient picked up on the first ring. "Crackshell residence."   
  
"Fenton?"   
  
"Drake!" The two superheroes, unlike in the universe, knew each other's secret identities as a sign of mutual respect. "How are things in St. Canard?"   
  
"Things have been good. Honker won the Genius of the Decade award. He was so speechless he couldn't even say anything."   
  
"Well, that's Honk for ya. How's the superhero outfit?"   
  
"I met some visitors from another universe. One claimed to be an alternate version of you."   
  
"Did he look like me?"   
  
"Yup, only his armor was white rather than silver. Pretty much acted the same."   
  
"Would you want to go to their universe?"   
  
"They offered to take me, but I respectfully declined. St. Canard -- or this one anyway -- is a part of me. I couldn't leave it if my life depended on it."   
  
"Well, Ma-Ma wants to borrow the phone, so I better hop off. Good night, Drake."   
  
"Good night, Fenton." Click.   
**************************************************  
(the Normalverse)   
  
"Rest assured, Morg. My real mother's nothing like the duck you met in the Negaverse." Drake rang the doorbell.   
  
"I hope not," replied Morgana. "She was going to kill you."   
  
The door opened. "Drake!" squealed the Normalverse Anatina Mallard.   
  
"Mommy! Stop that! You're embarrassing me!" Drake wriggled out of his mother's grip. "Mother, this is the love of my life, Morgana McCawber."   
  
Anatina extended a gloved hand to Morgana. "Privilege to make your acquaintance. I'm Drake's mother, Anatina. You could call me Annie if you want."   
  
"First name basis?" Morgana whispered as the threesome filed inside. "Seems she likes me better than my father does you."   
  
"Well, at least he's got a grudging respect for me now. Better than he had before," commented Drake.   
  
The sorceress stopped. A model house sprawled across the living room, no higher than her waist.   
  
"Pass me the blueprints, Annie," came a muffled voice.   
  
"Ruddy! Can't you see we've got company?" squealed the architect's wife.   
  
An auburn-haired duck crawled from underneath the model. "Really?" He got up and brushed the dust off himself.   
  
Morgana blushed. "I assume you're Drake's father."   
  
Ruddy shook her hand. "Your servant, ma'am. Judging from looks alone, I think my son's made a good choice." His wife elbowed him. "I was just joking about that comment, Annie. No need to get jealous."   
  
"I know. I couldn't resist jabbing you."   
  
This is going to be an interesting future, thought Morgana.   
  
The end   



End file.
